The Greatest Evil
by Planet Mads
Summary: Rei doesn’t like the snow. Kai had his reasons for Rei going out in it. Sorta Chirstmasy KaiRei One-Shot.


Title: The Greatest Evil.

Disclaimer: Sob Why must you torture me with such things? I can't believe I will never own Rei and Kai. Bursts into hysterics.

Rating: PG-13.

Warning: Yaoi, boy loves boy. You no likie, you no readie.

Summary: Rei doesn't like the snow. Kai had his reasons for Rei going out in it. Sorta Chirstmasy KaiRei.

Rei was not going out. No way. Nuh uh. Not in a million years. They could beg and pull the cute puppy dog eyes all they wanted. But he wouldn't go. Why? Because it was _snowing_.

Now I know what you're thinking, snow? It's not bad. Its fun to play around in, have snowball fights, build snowmen, sledge . . . the list could go on. But to Rei it was _evil_.

"Come on Rei, you've never been out in the snow before. How do you know you won't like it?"

"I just do, okay? Snow is pure evil, end of story." Sticking his nose up in the air, Rei ignored the blonde before him who had once more resorted to the puppy dog eyes treatment. It usually worked on the Chinese 'blader, Max had used it many a time to bring Rei to 'his way of thinking.' But it wasn't working today. Which had surprised all their friends. Max especially. Perhaps he was loosing his touch . . .

"If Kon doesn't want to go," Kai's cold drawl cut through the air like a knife. "Then you can't make him."

The group, who had been arguing over half-wrapped Christmas presents, turned to look at their captain. Who was leaning against the wall, arms folded across his chest in what Rei could only describe as a scarily sexy manner.

"But-"

"No buts now get outside before I decide to make you train today."

In two seconds flat the trio surrounding Rei had vanished. The door swinging wildly on its hinges as the delighted sound of laughter suddenly filled the air.

Rei sniffed and reached for the snowflake wrapping paper.

"Why they want to go and play in the snow is beyond me."

"It's not _that_ bad."

The slightly miffed tone of his captain made Rei look up, an eyebrow rising in interest.

"_You_ like playing in the snow?"

Kai muttered a number of things in Russia under his breath as he came to stand behind Rei, arms wrapping round his waist.

"No, I like the snow. Not playing in it."

"Why?" Rei asked, trying to wrap the present without leaving the blue-haired boy's arms.

"Peaceful." Kai muttered against his ear, pressing a kiss to the pointed tip. He then proceeded to bury his nose in Rei's ebony hair. "Annoying weaklings don't go out in the snow. It's too cold apparently. Leaves most places quiet." Kai muttered into the long strands of hair.

"Are you calling me weak?" Rei asked indignantly, fixing a bow to the present.

"Yes." Kai said chuckling against the Chinese lad's neck when he stiffened.

"Kai!"

"Well, why _aren't_ you going out?"

Rei's reply was to shrug out of Kai's grasp and walk into the kitchen. Yanking the draw open, rather forcefully, he grabbed some more ribbons and stalked back to the table. And proceeded to ignore Kai as he wrapped his presents.

A rather stupid thing to do actually.

Kai Hiwarti is _never_ denied of anything. Especially by moody boyfriends.

"Rei?"

"Rei answer me."

Ignoring the low growl Rei scooped his half-wrapped items and walked down the corridor. Back to their room.

A loud bang told the blue-haired boy that Rei had slammed the door on his way in. A small smirk formed on his lips. If Rei wanted to be moody he was more than happy to 'lighten' the boy's mood. And the bedroom was a wonderful place to have such an argument. With a delighted smirk on his lips Kai stalked back down the corridor to Rei's room.

"You gonna to tell me or I'm going to make you."

The statement was said with a slightly horny smirk. Not that Rei noticed, he had his head in his bag and his behind in the air. Which could have been the reason for Kai's smirk.

Could have been.

Rei was stubborn by nature. He was one determined Neko-Jin and hated giving up. Ever. So when Kai said that he knew that Rei was going to say something along the lines of 'make me.' And Kai's kind of 'make me' involved a bed, a naked Rei and numerous sticky foods.

"You can try making me but it won't work." Rei muttered, straightening up with some more ribbon in his hands. Walking over to the bed he dropped onto it, bouncing slightly with the movement. Kai smirked.

"You want me to make you tell?"

"Yep." Rei said, not looking up from his presents. He scowled slightly and straitened the bow on the present. Kai wandered over to the bed and dropped down beside Rei.

"Kitten?"

"Uh huh?" Rei asked, still not looking up on his boyfriend who was creeping closer.

"You gonna tell me why you're not going out in the snow?" He asked, leaning in over Rei's shoulder.

"Nope."

Kai smirked and pressed his lips against Rei's ear. The Chinese lad twitched slightly and bent over the presents.

"You trying to resist me Kitten? You know you can't." Kai asked huskily. Gently pressing his lips to the junction of Rei's neck and shoulder, Kai began to trail butterfly Kisses over the soft skin.

"Kai, stop it."

"If you really meant that, I would." Kai murmured against his boyfriend's neck. Smirking he spun the ebony haired teen in his arms. He chuckled at his boyfriend's ire and pressed his lips against Rei's. He gently ran his tongue over the boy's lips and just as Rei was about to open his mouth Kai pulled away.

Kai pulled away.

Kai. Pulled. Away.

"Kai! What are you doing?"

"Teasing you. Now why are you not going out in the snow?"

"K-ai." Rei wailed, moving forward to initiate a kiss. The bluenette, using all his will, moved backwards.

"Tell me."

Rei frowned; glaring at his captain. Kai would think it was pathetic. I mean, he shouldn't hate the snow it was just . . . just . . .

Snow was frozen water. Frozen water melted into water. And water, well Rei really _hated_ water. To the point where he would rather take on all the other Beyblading teams by himself _and_ at the same time instead of going swimming.

"I . . ."

"You?" Kai asked, his patience wearing thin. There was only a certain amount of time one could resist Rei Kon looking adorable and shy.

"I'm . . . I'm scared of snow because it turns into water."

Rei turned and glared at the bluenette beside him who was suppressing a chuckle.

"It's not funny!"

"You're scared of water?" Kai asked. Finally managing to get his laughter under wraps.

"No! I just hate swimming in it and stuff . . . And well, imagine if we got lost in the snow and it all melted and we got trapped and we got trapped and drowned."

"Rei, you're not going to drown." Kai said slowly, as if he was talking to a small child. Though Rei chose to ignore this. He wasn't in the mood to err . . . _punish_ Kai.

"Kai, I-I can't swim." Rei whispered, his face heating up.

"That doesn't really matter Kitten." Kai whispered, tugging Rei into his arms. Settling the younger boy so that he was sitting in Kai's lap with his legs wrapped around Kai's waist. "Because you're not going to drown in two inches of water."

"I'll still be wet." Rei muttered under his breath, puffing his checks out in a pout. "Which is why . . ." Rei said, pausing to give a dramatic effect.

"Why?" Kai questioned. Ruining Rei's dramatic mood and making the other pout. Who continued anyway when Kai glared at him.

"Snow is the greatest evil in the world!"

Kai rose an eyebrow ever so slowly. "The greatest evil?"

"Yep." Rei said, looking up and smiling at his boyfriend. Who sighed.

"No, the greatest evil in the world is your stupid catness because if you don't go outside and get yourself wet and cold than I don't get to 'warm you up' later."

Rei's face turned an interesting shade of red.

Kai, chuckling, pressed his lips gently to Rei's forehead.

"Care to come outside with me?"

Nodding Rei allowed the bluenette to pick up and carry him outside. Though he wasn't expecting to be dumped in a pile of snow.

But he probably should have seeing as he knew how much Kai liked a 'wet Rei.'

Safe to say that Rei didn't think Snow was the greatest evil in the world after that.

Happy Holidays Everyone!


End file.
